Solitary Suspicions Remix
by LadiElayne
Summary: Sherlock's fantasies about a certain flatmate have become bothersome, one night while indulging them, he decided that the fantasy inst enough.


Solitary Suspicions Remix

Lying back against my soft duvet and fluffy pillows I allow my hands to lightly tease my flesh. Imagining that another's rough calloused hands were exploring my skin, teasing my nipples and collar bone, I want to feel his masculine aroma against my cheek as he stares at my naked form. I wonder if he thinks of me, in the dark, reclining back, and those cool sheets quickly warming from the heat of his body. Lying as I am while exploring his naked hard form, thinking of my long fingers caressing and teasing him as I stroke myself with them.

I see how his eyes move across my body whenever I enter a room; his body tenses until his gaze flows over my entire form. Reaching my eyes, I can all but see a soft shudder in his breathing. I can nearly feel the heat from his body increase, hear his heartbeat quicken; see those dark pupils blown bigger as the crotch of his pants become tighter. A beautiful rosy blush creeps up his chest and neck, his eyes betraying the sudden need to throw me hard against the wall and use my body for his pleasure. Letting out a quiet moan, I arch my back pressing myself into my firm hands. I am still somewhat surprised that I can inspire him in this way. Once claiming to be so straight, his desire for me now proves him to be at least a bit crooked. He is enthralled with my lithe form, my sharp bone structure and intimidating gaze. If only he knew that his attraction for me is what makes my cock swell, driving me to explore my own body, make myself writhe and groan under my own fingertips.

This morning as I came in for a coffee I could see how my sleep drugged body seemed to call to him. His eyes going heavy lidded as I entered the room in my dressing gown and trousers, no shirt of course. Knowing I was the object of his most heated desires, I felt the need to play a bit. I watch closely as I walked towards him, stood next to him, breathed slightly against the nape of his neck. Dropping my tone to a low sensual hum, I used my voice to trace his strong frame. Oh … how he shuddered in front of me when I said his name. Reflecting on how his body became putty in front of me sends a delightful jolt to my cock. My hands now flowing freely over my soft skin, I avoid the center of my need, teasing and taunting my arousal. Oh, to think of those skilled dangerous hands and fingers teasing me and making me weak for them, if only he knew how much my body craved those fingers along my hot skin, surrounding my leaking cock … shoved deep inside me teasing my prostate.

His beauty was so different from mine; where I was hard angles and rough edges, he was strong and compact. Soft to a certain limit, then becoming harsh and protective … Oh to have him here, forced to watch as I please myself; not being allowed to touch or taste. His cock would no doubt swell at the sight, bulging against his clothing. His body becoming so heated that sweat would form on that tanned brow. "Jesus … mmmm…" I feel my pulse quicken at the thought of being under his fierce blue eyes; the living, breathing object of his lust right before him, moaning and groaning for him alone. My back arches against my hand as I lightly touch the tip of my throbbing member. Imagining his hands, all fury and flattery as they explore me, making me moan and writhe beneath his knowing touch. "Oh … GOD,";I moan aloud as my mind wraps around the idea, seeing him naked and trembling with want, I can practically smell his aroused cock calling to me, craving for my skin pressed against him … into him … all around him.

"Hmmmm … I want to feel that tight pucker with my fingertips, my hot tongue, my hard cock" the sound of my deep lustful baritone doesn't fall on deaf ears; I know exactly how arousing I sound when I'm wracked with lust. His uncensored reaction feeds it, but here, alone with only my hands to keep me company it still sends shivers up my spine, and down to my cock hearing myself say such things. Gripping my leaking prick tightly I slide my hand all the way to the nest of dark curls at the base of my shaft. My middle and ring finger lightly pulling at my balls, sending sweet desire through me. Slamming my head back into the pillows I take a deep shuddering inward breath and slide my hips forward, slowly fucking my velvet hands. I can imagine his rock hard cock hovering over mine, waiting for my direction and guidance. A want so powerful I can almost feel the heat from his body as he sits close to me.

Reaching my left hand up towards my supple chest I taunt my nipples and claw them with my nails. Gripping my enlarged cock I moan loudly,

"Hnnnng … I want so much to feel your body against me, pressing into me hard and deep. I want to see you become unable to control your desire and need for me any longer. I want to hear you scream my name as I wrap my long fingers around that beautiful cock for the first time," moaning at the thought of that velvety smooth skin so hard from desire. The sight of his cock leaking for me, I want to taste him, feel his sweet essence flow onto my tongue, down my throat.

"God! John!" I need hear you moan deep in the back of your throat as my tongue invades your hot mouth. Feel you gasp when my hands reach down to grip that supple arse. That soft sweet flesh waits for my mark; perfect unmarred skin just asking for my hot tongue, sharp teeth and smooth lips to worship.

I picture his hungry expression, his eyes drinking me in longingly, admiring my lean body. I want so desperately to hear him lost in the throes of ecstasy, watch as I took him apart with my body, whispering my devious plans in his ear.

Both of my hands were now paying homage to my long pulsing cock, fucking both fists on top of one another slowly…so very slowly… "Oh. GOD!"- I want to see his eyes as I invade him, see him drink me in as I pull those strong shoulders hungrily against my body. I need to be surrounded by the strong scent of his arousal as his skin moistened from our combined body heat. I want to lightly lick the lobes of his ears, breathe heavily into them, make him writhe and buck as I moan at the taste of his skin. "Hmm … I want to _feel you_ … _kiss you_ … "Just grazing the tip of my tongue along his scarred flesh I tighten my grip on him pressing his cock harder against mine. I raise my hips, grinding into him and licking my lips suggestively. "… I want to _taste you_ …," watching his eyes as he became lost in the image of me bowing to the shrine that is his cock, he would moan loudly once it sunk in; oh God to hear that!

Seeing him hanging on my lustful words I begin to brush my soft lips towards his gaping mouth, teasing him with the tip of my tongue. Quickly going over his bottom lip then pulling back to see the _need_ fill his eyes. I would wait until he stared deep into mine, practically hearing the blood rushing through his veins, waiting for me to strike.

His whole body would be on fire for me, I would slide my hips tight against him, letting my cock express the truth behind my words. Darting my tongue at his lips I could see when he became lost in the limbo between our bodies. Then giving him the cocky smile I know he hates to love, I would whisper, "I want to _fuck you_ … hot… and hard … I want you _screaming my name_…"

Hearing his breath catch would make my cock twitch against his so beautifully.

"Holy FUCK… I really need to stop thinking about this and just do it already!" I say, both frustrated and so aroused that I can barely contain myself. The idea of seeing John's desire overwhelm him as I held him against me after expressing my need to be deep inside his tight arse… "Hnnnggg" my hands sped up as they tightened on my manhood. Imagining John shivering in need while my voice fucked his mind causes me to leak with need. Taking a bit on my finger, I switch to one hand, pulling to the very rhythm I wish to use with the sensual soldier.

"John … _my John!_ "Sticking my finger in my mouth I rub the pad soaked in my spicy nectar against my tongue. "Mmmnnngg" The taste, like bottled sin, lifted my desire so close to orgasm I debated on backing off … allowing myself a bit more fun.

"No … enough of this! I NEED it, I need_ him_!" Practically growling into the darkness I tweak and torture my nipples while fucking my hand harder and harder. My hips grinding into my hand at such speed and power the bed begins to creak. Arching my back and throwing my head against the pillows, imagining pinning John against the nearest wall, hearing him beg for my fingers, my tongue, and my hard cock pressing into him. Coaxing him into voicing his needs and desires, wanting him to tell me what he needed, wanted…_craved_. Thinking of how that rough voice would sound, pleading for my mouth to taste his cock. How he needs my hard prick deep inside him. "Mmmm oh, fuuuuck … FUCK …. JESUS CHRIST!" I could feel my orgasm begin to flow from my tight balls, my impossibly hard cock screaming for release as every muscle in my body tightens and shrieks. I milk the climax from my trembling manhood, expelling the warm fluid all over my hand as I send powerful streams up my chest and stomach.

Slowly I open my eyes, my hand stills but remains wrapped around my slowly shrinking prick. Getting my breathing back under control I grab a few tissues and clean myself up a bit. "Ok Sherlock, enough research" I said aloud while climbing into the shower.

I decided months ago that my need for John was influencing my usually quick solitary releases, but in a very good way. Causing them to become much more enjoyable, the orgasm nearly tearing me open the longer I thought of him and the more specific my thoughts became. It had become distracting to even look in his direction while at a crime scene, every time I saw him look at me with desire flooding those deep sapphire eyes; it was all I could do to keep myself from abruptly worshipping his body.

I chose to begin my research that day, the day I heard him moan in delight at a fresh baked cookie from Mrs. Hudson. My cock was so hard, so abruptly that I thought it might tear through my trousers. That first solitary experience was one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had. Vowing at that moment to decipher what exactly my body needed from John's, I needed to feel secure in this need before approaching him. I slowly teased him more and more over the following months. Hoping that his desire would skew the results and he would be forced into action … but so far he has merely waited for me to take the lead. He was obviously unsure of his own desires now taking form in the shape of a man. But so trusting that I would take over and give him everything he could ever desire… "John … now is the time."

Climbing from the shower, I dressed in what I thought would get my point across and John attention the fastest; my sky blue dressing gown, with nothing else. I tied it tight enough to accentuate my slim hips and strong chest. My hair was still moist from the shower and curled perfectly around my face. "Yes … that should do nicely," I said to my reflection. Then turned and silently opened my door, stepping into the living room I saw John leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs. His eyes were wild and staring at me with need that immediately tickled my cock. He was clad in only tight black boxer briefs, and it was more than obvious that he heard every sex filled word and moan I had made. Slowly he walked towards me, never moving his eyes from mine. Softly licking his lips he paused directly in front of me, I could feel his hot breath against my collar bone. Taking the tie from my dressing gown he untied me slowly, like a cherished gift, but never took his eyes off mine. Letting the silk hang loosely from my shoulders I knew that my thin body was still mostly out of sight. Placing his palms under the gown I felt my cock immediately jump to attention. His skin was hot against mine, his hands not rough as I had expected, but soft and gentle. Still swimming in my eyes, and I was becoming lost in his, he cleared his throat and said, "_Your _John?" A soft moan escaped his lips as he leaned towards me, pushing his hands across my chest, and sending my dressing gown to the floor. Still unwavering in his assault of my eyes, he breathes, "Oh God … _yes_. All … yours …"


End file.
